One of the sad facts of modern American life is that there is danger in the streets. The number of crimes committed against the person, especially in congested urban areas, seems constantly on the rise. Enormous investments in personal security have been made both by industry and by individual or family units. A number of technological developments have been made, designed to afford protection to an individual when he or she may be accosted by a hostile person. One such development utilized an electric shock or charge being applied to such a hostile person by means of a device carried by a user. A search performed on this subject produced the following United States Patents, namely U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,046,985; 1,915,721; 4,006,390; 4,120,305; 4,162,515; 4,242,715; 4,337,496; and 4,370,696. Applicant's invention substantially improves over the prior art by (a) having utility in one or more environments, (b) being economical to fabricate, (c) being capable of using lightweight, electronic components, and (d) providing novel means for administering the charge to the hostile person.